Miiverse vs Capcom
Miiverse vs. Capcom is another game that doesn't exist. The game received a 7.8/10 from IGN. "Too much memes". Plot = Survival of the Fattest = = Other Options = Happiny had the uncanny ability to manipulate gravity by using her weight, which could have been helpful to increase entry hazard damage on forced switches for above-ground foes. Happiny could also use her Presents to trick her bullies with gifts that would blow up in their faces, albeit sometimes healing them. During her stay in the mountains, Happiny trained herself in the sacred arts of Judo, letting her create Light Screens using her Chi that shielded her Special Defense and lured physical assaults that she could skillfully Counter, dealing great damage to her enemies. However, due to the kamikaze nature of this tactic, she could only use it once before she became crippled, which only added another thing for the other Pokekids to poke fun of. Sometimes, when Happiny felt like garnering attention from the other kids, she used Copycat to mimic everything they did. The annoyed reaction / human contact that resulted validated Happiny's existence and made her feel alive. However, whenever things got rough, Happiny would throw mud at her opponents eyes to blind them and run away. This tactic is sometimes called a "Mud Slap" in some dialects. After everything in her arsenal was used up, Happiny sometimes became so frustrated in her lack of options that she lashed out with a weak Last Resort as her spectators laughed and jeered at her insecurity. After all, Happiny didn't have many options to use. = Checks and Counters = As long as they could prevent her noxious gases from paralyzing them, everything had the potential to utterly destroy Happiny. She was a pathetic excuse of a Pokemon. She knew it back then, and she knows it to this day (How do Blissey and Happiny live in the same time period, you ask? Well, that information is classified. Sorry.) Characters Miiverse *Cory Baxter * Shadow9542 * Nostalgic * Sakurai's Cat *Bonkin *Twisthopet *SSJNerd * TrippyToad *Bryan *BlackTroll *Finland *Magikarp * This Guy *A Chat? * Bala *Stoney *Dunsparce *Rosaline *CaliburTek *Colton *Hades * 8-Bit *Shrek *Bigley *Sakurai *Tom *Heropon *Hipsterant *The Trav *The Bard *Dr. Fakeman *Miyamoto *Amy *Mr. Left * Giga Gamby *Nikki *SkyShaymin *Lonk *Stupifie *Noodle *RighanRed *Caleb21504 *Osamaniqua/Obamaniqua *IanPV *Suika *Reggie *Steven *Ivoeggman *Eggurai *Nissan Skyline GT-R *RichardCar *Niko Bellic * Anthony (teh rap guy) * Trickster * Dai * Bobbers * Serena * John * Adriel * Dov * Evil Jman (he only appears in practice mode) * Allan and Nicole (as a duo) * CaliburTek * Big D * Somari * Player One * Dr.Eggman * Adam * Totodile * Erika * Jacob Capcom *Mega Man *Ryu *Ken *Chun-Li *Dante *Vergil *Arthur *Tron Bonne *Frank West *Trish *Felicia * C. Viper * Proto Man * Bass *Zero *Phoenix Wright * Apollo Justice * Miles Edgeworth * Franziska Von Karma *Batsu *Mike Haggar *Viewtiful Joe *Poison *Alex *Asura *Guy *Strider Hiyru *Amingo *Chris Redfield *Jill Valentine *Gene *Mega Man Volnutt *Roll *Firebrand *Morrigan *Chuck Greene * Amaterasu * Guile * Saki * X * Godot *Sapphique (Is on Capcom's side cuz fuq da police) *Hunter from Monster Hunter *Kaijin No Soki *Hinata (Not the one from Naruto you weeb) *Sissel/Yomiel *Roy (Not the one from Fire Emblem you... never mind) *Samanosuke Akechi *Ruby Heart *Sonson *Amingo *Birdie *Leo *Strider Hien *Simon Blackquill Guest Characters for teh lulz *Goku *Mario *Link *Naruto *Sonic *Shrek *Bigley * Morticia * Scorpion * Fulgore * Neneko/Neito * Kirby * Koopa Troopa * Johnny Bravo * Samba due Amigo * Chris The Stick * LankyTrap *Ridley *Johnny Test *SuperMinecraftKid *Squidtwo *Mr. Krabs *Squidward *Red *Solomon *Oro / Yee Dinosaur *Stanley the White Engine *Elmo *Barney The Dinosaur *The Teletubbies *Zero Suit Fox *Spodermen *Freddy Fazbear Intros Intro quotes for the characters. If they're specific toward a character, just put parentheses and the name of the character. Ryu: * Show me your strength. * Let's get started * Um... who might you be? (Vs This Guy) * You're annoying me... (Vs Skyshaymin) * C'mon, Ken, let's fight (Vs Ken) * Might you be the challenge I've been seeking? (Vs Goku) * Why do I feel so strange around you? (Vs Shrek) * C'mon... Fight! Ken: * Let's go! * Long time no see, Ryu. (Vs Ryu) * Cool! I was just looking for an opponent anyway! * Woah, you're a big guy! (Vs Bigley) * I see you've been eating a lot of onions... (Vs Shrek) * I hope you're ready for my fist! * Watch out! I'm ready to beat you! Finland: *Time to do some "Administrating". *I recommend for you to leave. *I've seen spiders larger than you! *Step right up for an asskicking! *You better hold onto your hat! (Vs. Hatty) *At least you're not that emo kid. (Vs. Dante) *Heh, you know that a bigger target is easier to hit? (Vs. Bigley) *Good morning, Fetish Fuel! (Vs. Felicia) *Sorry, i'm not the religious type. (Vs. Asura) *You sure about this, mate? (Vs. Any SmashyClub Members) *This fight will be "ogre" in no time! (Vs. Shrek) *Hey handsome~! (Vs. Finland) *You're gonna need a new mask after this! (Vs. Trickster) *...I'm confused. (Vs. Poison) CaliburTek: * I'm here to kill you. (Any #SwegMember) * I'm not FotherMucking Gamzee. (Vs. Sapphique) * I'm here to steal yo bike mate. (Vs. 8-Bit) * 僕は負けるわけにはいかないんだ! * みんな、見ていてくれ! * Meow Bish. (Sakurais Cat) * ........... (Shrek) * Are you feeling it Mr. Bard? (Vs. The Bard) * Here I go! * OH MY GOD ITS MEGAMAN THE SUPER FIGHTING ROBOT! (Vs. Megaman) * I'm Destroyed. (Vs. Ryu) * Ambushed! * I'm just gonna keep on PK Rockin' * Are you a Trickster or Somethin' (Vs. Trickster) * I'll speak English when I feel like it. Fakku Steven: *I don't want to kill you, but if you attempt to kill me or my friends, it's on. *Pulls katana out* *Bigley, don't hurt me... (Vs Bigley) *You have no chance of being in Smash, mate. (Vs Goku) *Gasp* Ryu/Ken! I'm so glad to meet you! Can you teach me the ways of the Hadouken? (Vs Ryu/Ken) *I have a different variety of weapons. Shall I show you? *Are you an admin in disguise? *Holds up flame shield* *Hatty, have you lost your sanity again? (Vs Hatty) *Ugh... Your breath stinks. Too many onions. (Vs Shrek) *Oh shit... (Vs Admin) *Please no... I hate hurting animals... Especially dogs/cats... (Vs Amaterasu/Sakurai's Cat) This Guy: * u wot m8? * Lord Goomy give me strength. * Is your body ready for my sweg? (Vs Reggie) * Mega Man TV Show opening song to self (Vs Mega Man) * Lel nop * This is purr-fect! (Vs Sakurai's Cat) * It's all ogre now. (Vs Shrek) * Whelp, do I really have to fight YOU? (Vs Admins) * All hail Goomy, our lord and savior! * What a buncha jokers! * Can I has an autograph? (Vs Amaterasu) * Heh, Guy. What a dumb name. Oh, wait. (Vs Guy) * Wait, are you the character or the user? (Vs Mega Man Volnutt/Stoney) * Ohai Stoney: *I don't think I'm ready... *A lot of people treat me with respect back home. Now to show you why. *You should be arrested for carrying a weapon in the court. (Vs Franziska) *I may not be good at arguing, but I can fight you easily. (Vs Phoenix Wright) *I remember having you as my profile Mii... (Vs Mega Man Volnutt) *I'm pretty quiet, but they say the quiet ones you should watch out for. *Let's make this quick... *Let's get ready to ruummmmbleeeeeee!!!!!! *You're a troll, but you take it a little too far.(Vs Sakurai) *I'm fucked aren't I? (Vs Goku/Asura/Strider Hiyru) *If I win, will you leave me alone and unban all my accounts? (Vs Admins) *I don't wanna orge power you. (Vs Shrek) *You're really starting to piss me off. Will you get off Miiverse! (Vs Bryan) *So... are you by any chance related to Bryan and Ridley fan? (Vs Firebrand) *A generic lookin' Knight called Arthur... haven't I seen that somewhere? (Vs Arthur) *I can't tell if you're a man or lady... what organ do you possess? (Vs Poison) *I never had the courage to talk to girls, let alone fight them... (Vs females with no specific quote) *Dogs... I'm alergic to them. *Achoo*! (Vs Amaterasu) *I didn't know I had a twin! (Vs Stoney) Bala: *Prepare to get rekt! *Time to tip the scales! (vs. top tier characters) *Play time is ogre! (vs. Shrek) *Time to administrate a beatdown! (vs. Admin or Tom) *'S'up, sexy? (vs. Bala) *The bigger they are, the harder they fall! (vs. Bigley) *Yikes! That sunburn must hurt like hell, Ridley! (vs. Firebrand) *Excuse me, sir, but this is the proper way to hold a sword (vs. Strider) *HOLD IT! Can I get your autograph? (vs. Phoenix, Apollo, Edgeworth, or Franziska) *( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Ay bby... (vs. C. Viper, Felicia, Morrigan, or Trish) *Let's heat things up! (with Dragonfire costume) *I hope there are no Objections to my imminent victory. (with attorney costume) *Need a dispenser here! (with Scout costume) Phoenix Wright: *I won't lose, not to the likes of you! *This reminds me of all those times in the courtroom, Mr. Edgeworth. (Vs Miles Edgeworth) *D-do you really need that whip?! (Vs Franziska) *Your honor, the defense is ready to present! *jeez... this job is not easy... *Hey there! How's your job? (Vs Apollo Justice) *Give up your life of crime! (Vs villains) *Um... Do you need help or something? Miles Edgeworth: *The prosecution is ready, your honor. *I can prosecute you for assult, you know. *Mr. Wright, are you fit for the battlefield? (Vs Phoenix Wright) *Oh boy, not her again... (Vs Franziska) *I think this is more fun then the courtroom, wouldn't you say? *Um... who are you, exactly? (Vs This Guy) *Do you need help or something? *You must be powerful in the field, but in the court you are nothing. (Vs Goku) Goku: *Hehe, this should be fun! *I think I'll go easy on you. (Vs Phoenix Wright/Miles Edgeworth/Apollo Justice/Frank West/Skyshaymin/Bryan) *You look strong, this should be a good fight! (Vs Ryu/Strider Hiyru/Bigley/Shrek/Red) *So, do you think I'm too much or something? *I think you must be lost. (Vs Mario) *You know you can't beat me! *I don't think I need to go super saiyan for this. Sakurai's cat: *Meow meow. *You aren't gonna pet me. *Give me your soul. *Hehe this is for giving me dog food. (Vs Sakurai) *Your soul isn't worth stealing... (Vs Bryan/Skyshaymin) *I won't go easy on you Mr. Bigley/Shrek. (Vs Bigley/Shrek) *Make me an admin or I will eat you! (Vs Admin/Tom/Reggie) *This battle will be PURR-fect. Dr. Fakeman: * SnooPINGAS usual, I see. * Maybe after this fight we can share a coke? (Vs Nostalgic) * For the Bit Army! (Vs. 8-Bit) * I thought I was your servant, Ogrelord! :( (Vs Shrek) * Pssh, I'm bigger than you. Oh. Or not. (Vs Bigley) * I can't believe I'm fighting an anthropomorphic bowl of noodles. (Vs Noodle) * Hold it!/Eureka!/Objection!/Gotcha! Sorry, I've always wanted to do that. (Vs Phoenix/Miles/Franziska/Apollo) * Hell naw, I'm the only fake around here! (Vs Dr. Fakeman) Megaman * down from the Sky The Bard: *Light's out! it's time for.... #MiiverseAfterDark *Hmm! You'd be fun to draw for #MAD (vs. Felicia, Firebrand, or Amaterasu) *Uh... would it be wierd to draw you naked? Ah, to hell if I care! #NoRegrets (vs. Poison) *You're going to lose this battle. #DaTruthBeTold *Put me in the next Smash Bros #MakeItHappenNintendo #Youknowwhattodosakurai #dontdisappoint (vs. Reggie, Sakurai, Admin, or Miyamoto) *You fill my pants with Thousand Island Dressing... (vs. Trish, Serena, Morrigan, or C. Viper) *If 30 bans won't stop me, NOTHING CAN! (vs. Admins or Tom) *Oh no, the lawyers have finally found me! (vs. Ace Attorney characters) Trickster: * Spoilers! I win. * ♪Why can't we be friends?♪ (non-specific Miiverse characters) * If I win, will you give me my own game? (non-specific capcom characters) * By the power of META JOKES! * Awooo- Werewolves of Nippon! (Amaterasu) * Good Gawd, y'all! (Ammy or Wesker) * Looks like this demon needs a demotion! (Dante or Firebrand) * Will you be my Valentine? (Jill Valentine) * Mega Man confirmed! (MM, MMV, or Proto) * SHORYUKEN! Man that is fun to say... (Ryu or Ken) *A wild Seviper appears! (C. Viper) * And I thought lawyers could go any lower... (Phoenix, Apollo, or Miles) * So, I'm screwed, is that it? (Bigley or Shrek) * You probably get this a lot, but thanks for noticing me. (Nostalgic) * I do love to see a smile! (8-Bit) * Oh Finny, you so cray cray! (Finland) * Your head could use a bonkin'! (Bonkin) * TIME FOR A CHANGE OF PACE! (Ivoeggman) * GET A LOAD OF THIS! (Eggurai) * Prepare to be banned! (Admins) * I've been waiting a looong time for this... (Tom) * (TRXTR costume) IT'S ME!!! GYAAAAA! Obamanqiua/Osamaniqua: *Prepare for slammage...! (Vs various Miiverse users) *Did anybody tell you that the world was gonna' roll you? (Vs Shrek) *Darude-Sandstorm (Vs Tom) *I TOOK THREE YEARS AT MED SCHOOL FOR THIS!! (Vs Ivoeggman or Eggurai) *I've got more than enough Orange Juice for this. (Vs 8-Bit) *You've seperated us for the last time. Prepare for slammage, dear adversaries! (Vs Admins) *I can't fight in the street; It just rained and it's all wet. I could slip and crack my head. (Vs various Street Fighter characters) *Witness the power of the Banado! (Vs any character while holding Banado weapon) Shrek: * The shrekening is about it begin! * Can't we settle this over a pint? No? Very well. (Vs Brogres) * Just let it happen. * This is my swamp! * Get ready for the love! (Vs Skyshaymin/Admin/Bryan) * You farquaads won't stand a chance! (Vs Anti-Brogres if any) * You ninjas and your dumb weapons won't last against me! (Vs Strider Hiryu) * You remind me of Donkey... (Vs Asura) Suika: *Welcome to the Space Jam! Sapphique: *which one is gamzee?? are you gamzee?? (VS any character) Serena *I may look cute, but you're going down! *Let's Go Braxien and Pamchan! Pamchan : Pmcha! Braxien : Braxa! *Y-You don't realize anything! I was false reported! (Vs Admin/Tom/Any Ace Attorney character) * Bigley, Aren't you a bit too big to be fighting? (Vs Bigley) *You have turned into a BIG time villan,Doctor! (Vs any Eggman / Robotnik Character) *I can't understand you! I don't speak watermelon! (Vs Giga Gamby) *You know what they say, Gotta Catch em all! (Vs Totodile) *Hey look, it's the average Miiverse Couple! (Vs Allan and Nicole) *Just who is Gamzee? (Vs Sapphique) *And, it's all ogre for me... (Vs Shrek) *W-What's with the pickles and salad dressing?!? (Vs The Bard) * Pepsi You got a problem? (Vs Nostalgic) * Sakurai, I may got a problem here. (Vs Ridley) *Don't you mean Lord Arceus? (Vs This Guy) Allan/Nicole * Allan: nicole, im here, im here * Nicole: JGA IDWTTY * Nicole: im sick and tired of u picking on me just bcs i dont have a boyfriend!!!! * Nicole: IM NOT TALKING TO U Caleb21504 * I thought you were too big? (VS. Ridley) * No comment. (VS. Shrek) * Man, I hope you get nostalgic about me beating the crap out of you 20 years from now! (VS. Nostalgic) * -WARNING:EXTREMELY STUPID CHEESY MESSAGE AHEAD- * Hm, well MiiverseAfterDark might end in the morning, but this beating will go on FOREVER. (BuhBuhBuh) (VS. TheBard) * GET READY TO BE MEMED! (VS. Any Character) Dai * Quote of the Day: Should I or should I not spare you? Ehh... * I've dodged your ban hammer plenty of times. I'm not letting today end mah steak- er, streak. (VS. Admins or Tom) Bobbers * Floors can also contain power-ups such as invincibility potions, special attack stars, shields, and additional time bonuses. * Obama is more rad than you. (VS. Shrek) Ivoeggman Witness the power of eggs (battling anyone) Hohoho! Prepared to get skewered! (Trickster) Your a fake bastard (Dr Fakeman) Serbian Shithead (Niko Bellic) Nerd! (RichardCar) Give me Nostalgia! (Nostalgic) The worst plumber (Mario) Noodle You might be more adorable than me...Not for long, though! (VS Felicia) Blah blah blah, nevermind the dumb laws! (VS Phoenix Wright) Let's see how many layers an onion REALLY has! (VS Shrek) I'll crush you like a giant kirby! Hello, master. let me show you my memes! (VS Hatty) FAKE HEDGEHOG! (VS any parody characters) -Pole-dancing- Yeah, ok, I'm gonna kick your ass. Big D: *Big D is back! *Doughnut worry, Big D is here for you! *How dare you reject Big D, your death shall end in endless pain and suffering! *You, admins are just jelly of my letter D! (vs Admin) *My letter D is too big for you. (Vs Females with no specific quote) *Your sword looks like a D! (Vs Trish) *2Big4You shadow9542: *Floppy Titties (vs Admin) *Bitch Please * I need you to lay down and die *Do I have to humiliate them Michael (A chat): Must i? (Unsheathes Sword) (v.s shrek) oh how cute (eyes flash deep black) (vs. admin) i will kill you slowly, just test me (vs. sakurai's cat) i will smash you out of your house (vs. cory) power up (mouth catches fire) i shouldn't... BUT I MUST! (hands get beefy strong) im much worse than finn (vs. nostalgic) Somari: *NEVER UNDERESTIMATE THAT I HAVE PUNCHES. *It is required that I achieve a high rate of acceleration. *You are love. You are life. (vs Shrek) *THIS MY HOUSE NOW. (vs Cory) *ERROR(text.somariquote5 not found) Player One *Go back to your court, HedgeHair! (Vs.Phoenix) *You may be love and life... But that doesn't change the fact you'll lose! (Vs Shrek) *Let's get this over with. *I don't have time for court! (Vs Edgeworth) *Dr.Light won't fix ya! (Vs Mega Man/Proto) *I don't have much time, let's go. *I'll kick ya out of the house! (Vs Cory) Dr.Eggman: * My eggs are the most powerful! * We're going to fight? I Better Get Some Eggs! * I AM THE REAL EGGMAN!!! (vs IvoEggman) * Just because Eggverse has been defeated doesn't give you the right to fight me! (vs. Dr. Fakeman & Noodle) * I'll stop you this time you ignorant pest! (vs. Sonic) * People used to compare me to your greatness! (vs. Shrek & Bigley) * Sorry to fight you, master! But, it must be done! (vs, Nostalgic) Adam: * Ohai. * You will die! * Let's get this started. * I hope this is ogre quick. (Vs. Shrek) * I used to like you... (Vs. Nostalgic) * Ermehgred its Maga Man (Vs. Mega Man) * Mai boi, you will get K.O.ed * Let the power of Mii Brawler begin! Totodile * *eats a pie* Oh! I guess i am gonna fight someone today! * (VS. Dr. Eggman) TIME TO SETTLE THE FACT THAT PIES ARE BETTER THAN EGGS, HAND TO HAND, COMBAT STYLE! * (VS. Mario) ...I am gonna get reckt * (VS. Phoenix Wright/Miles Edgeworth/Apollo Justice) I thoght this would be a battle of minds, oh well... * (VS. LankyTrap) Good night my sweet Prince.... * (VS. Bigley) Please tell me your not gonna turn big and fatality me during the match * (VS. Goku) ...oh Arceus. LankyTrap * I won't let all the pies down! * "YOU CAN'T" BEAT THE ONE WITH NO STYLE * (VS. Tron Bonne) It's sad really, one more i and you would be on my side * (VS. any Mega Man character) If i beat you, your gonna be nothing but scraps for me to use, finally giving a good use for you... Ridley * *roar* * HAVE YOU COME TO DIE? * OH, MORE MORSALS! * YOU, MY BROTHER? YOU COULDN'T GIVE ME THAT EXCUSE IF YOU TRIED! (Vs. Bigley) * YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY, MY ENEMY'S FRIEND IS MY ENEMY (Vs. Mario/Sonic/Ryu) * YOU SAY BIG WORDS ABOUT ME, BUT ARE YOU WILLING TO SAY THEM TO MY FACE? (Vs. Bala) * TIME TO DIE "LEGEND" (Vs. Shrek/Bard/Ryu/Sakarai's Cat) Red * RUN * You... I will kill you... * Ha, you can't kill me no matter your size (Vs. Bigley) * Hmm... You have power, no matter, both you and your world will bow to me (Vs. Shrek/Goku) * STICKS AND STONES WILL BREAK MY BONES, DEPENDING ON THE SIZE! (Vs. Trickster/Stoney) * I will finish you fast (Vs. Sonic) * Not you again... (Vs. Solomon) Solomon * Hey Miiverse, or Capcom? * You can't beat the best! * Wait is that who i think it is... fuck my life (Vs. Goku/Bigley/Shrek) * "HADOKEN!" aww, iv'e wanted to do that all my life. (Vs. Ryu/Ken) * Discount Me *ding* (Vs. Firebrand) * Ready to finish that epic battle, Red? (Vs. Red) Outros Outro quotes for each character Ryu: *You need some training... *Your stance is weak. *I don't know what to expect in battle anymore... *Now there's a new world to challenge... (Vs any Miiverse rep that doesn't already have a specific quote) *Pretty big opponent... they do fall harder. (Vs Bigley) *That's better... (Vs Skyshaymin) *Your fists never dull, Ken. That's why I love fighting you. (Vs Ken) *Yes! This is the challenge I've been seeking! but I feel you held back... (Vs Goku) *I guess I'm strong enough to beat gods after all... (Vs Asura) *This is your.... what? (Vs Shrek) *I hear that in your land, Tricks are for kids... What does that say about you? (Trickster) Finland: *This is why you don't mess with an Australian! *Get wrecked! *Go back to Capcom, oh wait you can't! (Vs. Mega Man) *I'm afraid it is all ogre. (Vs. Shrek) *Meet me again when your body is actually ready! (Vs. Reggie) *Looks like you're gonna need an attorney for this! (Vs. Any Ace Attorney Characters) *For such a big creature, you can barely take a hit! (Vs. Bigley) *You are no real super sand! (Vs. Goku) This Guy: * Thank Goomy that's over. * Umm... I can't think of a good Shrek pun. (Vs Shrek) * Sorry, you're way too big to beat me. Wait, what does that even mean (Vs Bigley) * My cod, that was easy. * I crushed you like a giant Kirby, m8 (Vs Noodle) * Lel * And THAT'S for not recognizing me, ya scrubs. (Vs Ryu/ Miles Edgeworth) * Sorry, I'm the only "Guy" around here. (Vs Guy) * I kmow nothing about Ace Attorney, so just pretend I made some witty joke, m'kay? (Vs Ace Attorney reps) * Oh, I remember! You're the user! Right? (Vs Mega Man Volnutt) * Oh, I remember! You're the character! Right? (Vs Stoney) * Obai Megaman * the opponents hand and gains their power Stoney: *I won like a baws! *Meh... your injuries aren't my problem. *Now do we have a damn promise?! (Vs Admin) *There, now get your ass out of here or I will not hesitate to kill you! (Vs Bryan) *So... can you teach me the hadouken?. (Vs Ryu/Ken) *That was so effin' close! (Vs Goku/Asura/Strider Hiyru) *I'm afraid your time is ogre. (Vs Shrek) *Ohh... so that's what you are... (Vs Poison) *What kind of name is Guy? then again, my name is Stoney... (Vs Guy) *-Kira laugh- *So... you sure you are related to Bryan and Ridley fan? (Vs Firebrand) *Now you understand how naive you were. *You're lucky I kept my emotions in check... *Nobody, not even the law can stop me! (Vs Ace Attorney characters) *Thankfully, my allergies didn't weaken me. (Vs Amaterasu) *Sorry, 'bout dat. I'm suddenly hungry for noodles now. (Vs noodle) *I guess this means Hispanic Americans are better than Australians. (Vs Finland) *I'm the user FYI. (Vs This Guy) *Sorry, Bigley. You're too rid. (Vs Bigley) *That wasn't so bad... (Vs females with no specific quote) *Bala? More like BAKA! (Vs Bala) Steven: *I'm surprised I was able to beat someone THAT big... (Vs Bigley) *Are you done with your little rampage now Hatty? (Vs Hatty) *I shall give justice to Miiverse now. *Puts katana back in* (Vs Admin) *What have I done...? *Crys* (Vs Amaterasu/Sakurai's Cat) *Goku, I told you already. (Vs Goku) *My job is done here. *Must I do anymore? *Okay. Let me try the Hadouken now! *Charges up* HADOUKEN!!! *Hadouken flies back at Steven* Ow... (Vs Ryu/Ken) *The smell has done enough to me... *Barfs* (Vs Shrek) Phoenix Wright: *Oh, looks like I won the case, Maya! *I wish the courtroom was as easy as this. *In battle, it's more than Guilty or Not Guilty. *Well... look at that, I can even win in battle. (Vs Miles Edgeworth) *U-Um... are you ok, there? *You need a new hobby. One that doesn't involve inflicting pain on others with your whip. (Vs Franziska) *You may get far, Apollo. (Vs Apollo Justice) *W-wow I guess I'm stronger than I thought! (Vs Goku/Asura/Admin/Bigley/Shrek) *A good lawyer has faith in his client... I guess. *How can you jump that high? This is too weird for me to comprehend... (Vs Mario) Dr. Fakeman: * Sorry not sorry. * Robots always win. * Maybe you'll have a chance if you join the Admins. (After Face-Heel Turn) * So about that coke... (Vs Nostalgic) * The Bit Army still prevails! (Vs. 8-Bit) * Can I have a prrromotion? (Vs Shrek) * My fighting skills are bigger than you! ...That sounded better in my head. (Vs Bigley) * I can't believe I just beat an anthropomorphic bowl of noodles... (Vs Noodle) * Looks like you're... G - U - I - L - T - Y! (Vs Phoenix/Miles/Franziska/Apollo) * Get outta here, fake faker! (Vs Dr. Fakeman) Trickster: *Laughter is the best medicine... or weapon! *Call me... Meta Man! hehe, meta jokes meta man... *Now, about my new game... (Nonspecific capcom) *Back to the Smash community with ye! (Nonspecific Miiverse) *Gotta say, you're better with a brush than me... (Amaterasu) *I'm haDUKIN out some punishment! (Ryu or Ken) *So, there's this code of conduct I'd like you to look over... (Phoenix/Miles/Apollo) *And I didn't even need a Zangoose! (C-Viper) *I made you see STARS... mwehehe! (Jill Valentine) *I eat demons like Mundus for breakfast... without any Milk! (Dante) *What happened to your tail, Ridley? (Firebrand) *Ogres ARE like onions! Smelly and easy to get rid of. (Shrek) *And they said you were too big to fail! (Bigley) *We're still on for tea later, right? (Finland) *Wow, that was fun, I'm already NOSTALGIC for it. Baha! (Nostalgic) *Smile for the camera! (8-bit) *Come back to me in Two weeks, would you kindly? (Admins) *Face it, you had this coming for three minutes too long! (Tom) Bala: *GET REKT, SCRUB! *Too easy, GG. *Pssh! That lousy performance doesn't deserve a hats-off! (vs. Hatty) *Another BIG victory for Team Bala! (vs. Bigley) *Case closed! (vs. Pheonix Wright & co, or wearing attorney suit) *Sorry, my lord. I had no choice. You fought valantly. (vs. Shrek) *What do Smash and the winner's circle have in common? You'll never be in them. (vs. Goku) *No tricks, only skill! (vs. Trickster) *Amaterasu? More like Amateur-asu (vs. Amaterasu) *Your fight contained boring or hateable content, so you were removed! (vs. Admins or Tom) *That was hardly combat, and more like heresy! You shalll be stoned to death! (vs. Stoney or Dante) *Need a teleporter here! (with Scout costume) Obamaniqua/Osamaniqua: *We'll be here all week. *Good match, ole' bean. *That was easy. *A worthy slammer indeed. However, your jam does not outmatch that of ours! Goku: *Beaten already? But I didn't even use half my power... (Vs Phoenix Wright/Miles Edgeworth/ Apollo Justice) *Hehe, see ya! *I think you need some training. *You were tough. I was kinda excited back there! (Vs Ryu/Bigley/Shrek/Strider Hiyru) *I guess even heroes don't need to be powerful... keep up the good work! (Vs Frank West) *I would've used Super Saiyan, but I didn't want to hurt you too badly. *What the heck is Super Smash Bros? Is it a food? (Vs Steven/Bala) *I fought demons before. You weren't all much. (Vs Dante/Firebrand) *Super sand?(Vs Finland) *And I thought Vegeta was annoying... (Vs SkyShaymin/Bryan) *You look funny. What are you? (Vs Admin) *Now I can get back to my tasty muffins! *I gotta get home! Chi-Chi will kill me if I don't! *You look and fight just like me! What's going on?(Vs Goku) *Sorry little guy, I didn't mean to hurt you too badly. (Vs Mario) *That blonde hair... Are you a Super Saiyan? (Trickster) *You and I have a lot in common, huh. (Vs Sonic) Shrek: * I don't have time to deal with you, farquaads! (Vs Anti Brogres) * This is what happens if you defy me. (Vs Brogres) * Better out than in, as I always say. * Now that I gotchye on yer hands and knees, et's tahme for the shrock, lasseh! (vs. Female characters) * Layers will always triumph! * This is the part where you run away. * Feeling the love? (Vs Skyshaymin/Admin/Bryan) * If this doesn't kill ya, be thankful. The Bard * #CantKillTheBard *So, about me in Smash Bros... #MillionDollarIdea #ThatOnesforFree (vs. Nintendo bigwigs) *After fighting you, you seem like waifu material #DomesticAbuse (vs. Female characters) *Now that you're down, it's time for the twinkies and black pickles! #MAD *The gaming legends can't beat the #MiiverseLegend! (vs. Mario, Ryu, MegaMan, Link, Chris Radfield) Sapphique: *Bruh. *Illuminati Confirmed. Serena *We did it! Braixen : Xen! Pamchan : Cha! *TAKE THAT! This evidence proves that I won! (Vs any Ace Attorney Character, Bala in his Attorney costume) *That will show you for permabanning me! (Vs Admin or Tom) *Hey Bigley, Sorry about that! (Vs Bigley) *Hey, I'll play with you some other time! (Vs any Eggman / Robotnik Character) *I caught a Tododile! (Vs. Tododile) *YES! *Sweet Victory plays in the background* (Vs Giga Gamby) *Head back to playing Luigi's Mansion 2 you casuals! (Vs Allan and Nicole) Allan/Nicole: * Nicole: I SAID GOOD ISYO * Nicole: gtg... off to watch a 4 hour long movie... hehe... :/ CaliburTek * ASDF ASDF ASDF. * A Wise man one said to me, BLARGHGGHGHHGGHGGHGGHHGGHGHGGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGGH. * Alright how the Heck did I win. (Vs. Ryu, Ken, Goku, Bigley, Shrek) * HONK honk honk honk honk honk honk (o: * HEE HEE HOO HAA. * I WIN! * Sorry bout' that. * Don't you dare! (Vs. Admins) * Mamoru beki mono no tame ni, makerarenai! ( Vs. Any Evil Character) * I'm sorry... * みんな、見ていてくれ! * 今回は僕の勝ちだね... * 今日も生き延びることが出来た。 * 僕は負けるわけにはいかないんだ. Dai * Well that was a waste of my time... -see KAITO- O HAI KAITO!!!! -runs after him, grabs him, and then... let's leave it at that.- * How does it feel to get hit by your own ban hammer? *hits Admins/Tom with their own Ban Hammer* (VS. Admins or Tom) * Seriously, STOP FOLLWING ME!! You'd probably have an easier time playing Dog Hung or Hunler Warrier or WHATEVER THE HECK YOU CALL IT! Man, I DO sound like Marioman57. >~< (VS. Adriel) * Looks like you got one less potential husbando. (VS. John) Ivoeggman * What a joke * Shitster * Pingas is life * I'm take you out * Pathetic * I told you Serbians can't fight Noodle: Meh. The eggs were always more powerful than the onions, I say. (VS Shrek/Brogres) You're lucky to not be in a bowl. -Poledancing- Well, master, what do you think? (VS Hatty) Gotcha, copycat. (VS Ivo Eggman) Let's see ya block me now, huh? (VS Trey) Oops! Silly me. (VS any member of Eggverse) I have to admit, I pity you. (VS Allan & Nicole) Gotcha! Haha! -Dances with stylus- shadow9542: *IT'S NO USE!!!! *Flips weave* You embarrassed yet?? *Floppy titay (vs Bootle) *You look like a w**re *Bitch Player One *...Hmpf... *Is this what you call a fight? *You're kicked outta house! (Vs Cory) *You need more training. (Vs Ryu) *Try using a lawsuit, it doesn't hurt. (Vs Phoenix/Edgeworth) *Go back to your swamp! (Vs Shrek) *Dr. Light won't be able to fix ya! (Vs Mega Man) Dr.Eggman: * Eggverse Shall Reign Supreme * I created you, and I can just as easily destroy you! (vs. Dr. Fakeman) * I have finally done it! Eggman Land will be complete! (vs. Sonic) * Eggs are love, Eggs are life (vs. Shrek) * Sorry master, but Duckness is now a part of Eggverse! (vs. Nostalgic) Adam: * Obai, loser! * I'm sorry. Ogrelord. (Vs. Shrek) * Piece of cake! * Lel, you lost. * Oh. My. God. I killed Ryu...Yus... (Vs. Ryu) Suika: *kthxbai *nope.avi Totodile: * Welp... that was tense * BY BREADY'S BASKET OF BRISKETS! I-I WON! (Vs. Goku/Bigley/Admins) * YES! YES! YES! (Vs. Ryu) * ...good night meh sweet prince... (Vs. LankyTrap/any member of Pieverse) * Now to Egghead! (Vs. Sonic) * SWEET, SWEET VICTORY! (Vs. Dr. Eggman) * Game Over! (Vs. Mario/Mega Man/Player One) * Whos big on himself now? that sounded alot cooler in meh head (Vs. Bala) LankyTrap * HAHAHA! PIE SHALL LIVE ON! * YOU WEAK PATHETIC FOOL! * Funny, I thought that you could beat me, i overestimated you... (Vs. Goku/Bigley/The Bard/Ryu) * I have fulfilled my peropse, my will is done... (Vs. Dr. Eggman) * Long. Live. The king. (Vs. Totodile) * Now, you shall be used for once... as scrap! (Vs. Admins/any Mega Man Fighter) * Puny Gods. (Vs. Shrek/Bigley) Losing Outros Outros for when a character loses. Steven: *The onions... The strength... It's...too much...for me... *Passes out* (Vs Shrek) *No... No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Gets console banned* (Vs Admins) *I've failed you... I'm sorry Ken/Ryu... (Vs Ken/Ryu) *I guess I should've been harder on you. (Vs Amaterasu/Sakurai's Cat) *My weapons need some improvement... Or I do. *My death...has finally arrived... *I'm not fighting you EVER again... (Vs Goku) *You're in for some pain next time. *What has gotten into you Hatty...? (Vs Hatty) *Oh shit... I'm screwed... *Gets stomped on* (Vs Bigley) D. Fakeman: * Damn dude. * Yeah, I'm more used to Smash.. Bala: *GAH! How could this be?! *BG, re pls. *The inevitable happened... (vs. Shrek) *I'll be seeing you in court, assailant! (with attorney costume) *NO! Good always triumphs over evil! This is impossible! (vs.villains) *Such loss, very pain, much defeat... (vs Amaterasu) *No fair! You distracted me! (vs. C. Viper, Felicia, Trish, or Morrigan) *Way to belittle someone.... (vs. Bigley) *Oo-ugh.. my vision is going Dark ... oh God please no! (vs. Bard) Goku: *So... strong... *Ok... I give up... you beat me... *I underestimated you... (Vs Phoenix Wright/Miles Edgeworth/Apollo Justice/Frank West/Bryan/Skyshaymin) *I still don't know what you're talking about... (Vs Steven/Bala) *Damn... sorry everyone... it wasn't suppose to end like this! *I... need a.... senzu... Michael: Damn...too...strong (eyes lose color) (vs. sakurai's cat) Uggh (violin strings breaks) (vs bigley) Ill come back as a yoshi, just wait (flies off) (vs. admin) dies Stoney: *Jesus... I lost... *How did I lose?! *I would've won if you didn't fight like that... *Wow... this is embarassing... (Vs Bryan/Skyshaymin) *I understand how I lost... (Vs Top tier characters) *I did not violate the terms... (Vs Admin) *The allergies got to me... (Vs Amaterasu) *G-girls are scary... (Vs non-specific females) *I'm sorry I just wanted to know... (Vs Poison) *I knew it would end like this... (Vs Goku/Asura/Strider Hiyru) The Bard: *Urg, I guess you can kill the Bard... *Never fear! I'll return as ROB0BARD! *Please! I beg of you... DON'T PUT ME ON TRIAL! (vs. Ace Attorney characters) *Guess I have to cancel #MAD for now... Obamaniqua/Obamaniqua: *Today's just one of those days. *↑ Is totally a muffin. No questions asked. Allan/Nicole: * Allan: we wouldve made it if i didnt get stuck in the carpet :( * Allan: nicole where r u Megaman * like in the Classic Megaman games This Guy: * ECH * Lord Goomy... I have failed you... * I have been defeated... THAT'S WHY I CARRY MY LEVIN SWORD! * And I never got dat autograph... (Vs Amaterasu) * I guess... it's ogre... (Vs Shrek) * I've had 3 bans already... Not another... (Vs Admins) * The Bit Virus... has spread to me... (Vs 8-Bit) * I guess I'm not good enough for your Banado... (Vs Obamaniqua/Osamaniqua) * I'm not really feelin' it... * Whelp, that's all folks. * Who will rule the platypi now? CaliburTek * No... * DEAD (Vs. Bigley, Shrek, Ryu, Ken, Goku, 8-Bit) * HELP.... * Wweh.. * *Faints* Ivoeggman * Crap * NO!! * I'll get you back! * I'm going to play smash bros Suika *Lel Noodle -snore- Ouch. Am I getting banned...? (VS Admins) Uh...Shrek...You don't understand! (VS Shrek) You're not even supposed to be able to do this... (VS any low-tier character) -Starts pole dancing but falls off of the pole- Of all things, a lawyer ''beat me?! (VS Phoenix) Strangers left and right keep beating me up... Oh, COME on! Do I taste good? -Yawn- Do I even know you...? shadow9542 *I wasn't awake sorry *You bore me *I never lose, unless it's to w**res *I am flawless *Really, got get a hose and put out your crotch *Did I get the banhammer for not doing well enough?? (Vs ADMIN) Player One *Y-You... (Vs Admins) *You got a great power there, buddy. (Vs Goku) *I guess Law got me... (Vs Phoenix/Edgeworth) *No wonder why they call you world strongest... (Vs. Ryu) *That was a great fight, Mega. (Vs Mega Man) *You're love indeed.... (Vs Shrek) *You're really in da house, but I got kicked... (Vs. Cory) *Good job.... Buddy. Dr.Eggman * I've lost all of my eggs! * My eggs have failed me! * Maybe I should take a break from Eggverse. (vs. Noodle) * How could a Fake defeat me? (vs. Dr. Fakeman) * I guess I was just a fad... (vs. Bigley & Shrek) Adam * Oh poopy pants * Oh noes... * Why ogreload, Whyyyyyyyyy!... (Vs. Shrek) * I think its obvious why I lost. (Vs. Top Teir Character.) * I need to REALLY rethink my training. (Vs. Low Teir Character) * *Gets Dizzy* * Hey Einstein, I'm on your side! (Vs. Any character near his tear.) Totodile * pie... *faints* * bleh * DED * Tell Mister Buu i said hie... (Vs. Goku) * Wait...are you apart of Zenith? (Vs. FireBrand) * oh.. cri- *gets sqashed by Bigley* FATALITY (Vs. Bigley) * OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO- *gets banned* (Vs. Admin) * See ya in court buddy! (Vs. Phoenix Wright/Miles Edgeworth/Apollo Justice) LankyTrap * ... * *brakes* I liKe pIe, i Iz LONKYTROP- *dies* * Tell me about the big pie in the sky, master... (Vs. Totodile) * I lost... I tried... (Vs. Goku/Bigley/Shrek) (Alt Skins) Admin's alternate skins: Mustachioed villain with top hat monocle and creepy cape admin Stylish admin (wearing the cool popstar outfit from tomodachi life) Zombie admin AKA admincalypse Iwata's Soul (Unlocked after 100%ing Story Mode : Worlds Collide ) Sakurai's cat's alternate skins: His fur changes to black Sakurai's cat with an orange on his head Sakurai's cat wears a coat Sakurai's cat gets longer fur with a perm Sakurai's cat gets a gun Sakurai's cat gets a tuxedo and a whip Mr. Left's alternate skins: Mr. Left is Mr Right Mr. Left is Mr Up Mr. Left is Mr Down Mr. Left has a coat and some shades Mr. Left has a cape with the words "Left" on it Mr. Left is black Finland's alternate skins: Finland in his senpai uniform Finland as the Crocodile Dundee Tuxedo Finland Finland in his Dante attire Naked Finland (Huehuehuehuehuehue) Bala's alternate skins: Not shrek.png|Default Balattorney2.png|Attorney outfit classic bala.PNG|Classic dragonfire bala.PNG|Dragonfire Captain Awesome.png|Captain Awesome scout bala.PNG|Scout DLC costume Bala in his attorney outfit Bala in a red striped shirt with black pants Bala in a red and gold and red dragonfire shirt Bala has super saiyan hair, a cape, and red shades Bala is in a Scout from TF2 costume (DLC for $1.99) Nostalgic's alternate skins: Nostalgic with the hair and clothes of Max from TDI Nostalgic is Nostalgo Nostalgic in a finn hat and in a bikini, for the irony. Nostalgic in a red suit with the Coca-Cola logo all over it. This Guy's alternate skins:Category:Vidao Gaems This Person (his alternate Miiverse account) His GenderBend, This Girl EVILZ Guy, his evil clone Sweg Guy (with sweggy sunglasses) Captain Toad costume (DLC) This Guy in a bikini This Guy wearing a top-hat and a monocle, because British Stoney's alternate skins: Stoney wearing a McDonalds T-shirt because 'Murica Stoney wearing hatty's hat Stoney in his pajamas Stoney with an expand dong shirt Stoney takes on the appearance of his old 3DS Mii, C. Stoney Stoney is his current 3DS Mii, 3Spooky5me Megaman's Alternate Skins Mega Buster (Default) Thunder Beam Metal Blade Rush Powerups Rain Flush Napalm Bomb Flame Blast Slash Claw Thunder Claw Black Hole Bomb ($1 DLC) Triple Blade ($1 DLC) Caleb21504's Alternate Skins: Caleb21504 with Luigi clothes on. Caleb21504 with long hair and an 80s-esque outfit. Caleb21504 eating a taco. Caleb21504 wearing a Robin costume. Caleb21504 wearing a kewl jacket with red stripes. Caleb21504 with a half Burger King and half Wendy's uniform. Michael's alternate skins: jet-phantom black eyes and tuxedo headphones and cape iphone and digital shield his genderbend, michelle The Bard's alternate skins Bard is ROB0Bard Bard is Robin Williams Bard is Big Boss Bard in a naked Isabelle costume Bard in the costume of the bard from Shovel Knight Dr. Fakeman's alternate skins: Dr. Fakeman in a bikini Egg-Bit THEULTAMATEFAIL2 AzarianGO hippy Yidder Trickster's alternate skins: Tricksnoir (Him, with black, straight hair and a smirk, wearing white) Hermes (Winged helmet and shoes, wearing a toga) Loki (Green with Loki's ram helmet) Coyote (Ears and sharp teeth) TRXTR (RoboTrickster) Dai's Alternate Skins: KAITO's colors Akaito (his old Mii that does not expand dong) Gold Dai Tei Suikone's colors Teto Kasane's colors Serena's alternate skins: Default (Short Haired design from the Pokemon X and Y anime) Laverre City Pokemon Preformance Outfit Pop Star Outfit (from the Pokemon X and Y anime credits) Marching Band Outfit (also from the Pokemon X and Y anime credits) Long Haired design (DLC for $1) (From the games and episodes 2-60 of the Pokemon X and Y anime) Winter Clothes (DLC for $1) Noodle's alternate skins: Black and white noodle in her own style SuperNootles (noodle in a cape with the old nootles profile pic) Nootle Noodle2 Noodle in Dunsparcee's style Adult Noodle with Hatty's Hat on Noodle from Gorillaz (DLC Costume) CaliburTek alternate skins: Black Tank top and skinny jeans + Shades. Shadesless Green labcoat Black Tank top under. Zero Suit Samus Zero Mission Outfit. Giant Banana. Young Link Outfit. Ness Outfit from Earthbound. Human CaliburTek. (DLC) Red Shades. Ivoeggman alternate costumes Dr wilys outfit Eggman Nega outfit Pingas outfit White lab coat Eggman Boom outfit Suika alt. skins Cooltaroll Actual Suika Ibuki from Touhou Salmon Suit Suika shadow's alt glasses *Glasses change to Red *Glasses change to Green *Puts Shrek mask on *Hair gets longer Player One Alts *Player Two *Old Player One (Different hair and is a bit shorter) *Old Player Two (Glasses) Dr.Eggman Alts: * Eggwoman * Scary Eggs * EGGBEHAVE * Sonic Costume * Humpty Dumpty Adam Alts: * Adam in a Captain Olimar suit * Pikmin & Adam (Adam has 6 Pikmin behind which he can use for attacks.) * Adam in his PJs. * Adam in a Mario Kart 8 Mii suit. * Adam in Cartoon Form (DLC for $1.00 in USA) Endings '''SkyShaymin': He is shown beating down Admin which soon after he gets console banned for beating down Nintendo of Japan's president. Bryan: He defeats Admin and which soon after Admin gets up and stomps him, banning him forever. Ryu: He is shown in a forest and says "Miiverse sure is.... interesting... Those people were tough though..." and he walks into the sunset. Finland: After Admin suffers a gruesome beatdown by Finland, Finland stops his killing blow to Admin's suprise. Finland then turns his back to him and walks away, with Admin screaming at him for sparing his life. Finland then turns his head to Admin and says "Killing you would mean me becoming King of Miiverse, and that's not what I want. I just want to live a peaceful and quiet life, one that you will not disrupt." He then continues walking off as the sun rises. Phoenix Wright: At the end, Pheonix is at low health, almost defeated by admins. The admins are about to ban him, when Wright shouts "OBJECTION! You can't punish me without Due Process of Law! Modify your system or you'll see a lawsuit in the near future!". The admins change their policy, allowing more users to say why they didn't violate the code of conduct. Pheonix has brought... Justice for All. Sakurai's cat: He gets crowned "The King of Cats" and becomes a better admin. He also becomes playable in SSB4 afterwards. Volnutt: "Shesh... I think the heavy labor I do every day is easier than fighting these 'admins', say these Miis look familiar" Bigley: He is shown in a drawing as you hear someone say "And that's the tale of how Bigley saved Christmas" then a book closes revealing the title "How the Bigley saved Christmas". Nostalgic: He dethrones the admins, then takes their seat. As the new dictator of Miiverse, Nostalgic console bans anyone who draws tits. Admins: The admins successfully console ban everyone on both Miiverse and the Capcom world for "Hateful/Bullying" and "Violent Content". The admin gets crowned "King of BADmins". He then gets bored of not banning anyone, so he unbans them and then later bans them again, because admins are jerks like that. Stoney: "Finally... I'm sick of you admins! Go to hell!" He then throws them off a cliff. "I will make a better admin then you, sorry excuse for admins!" He then becomes the only admin on Miiverse and goes undercover and bans people that ACTUALLY are doing something bad. Ken: "That was one weird guy... I guess I saved this place called Miiverse?" Everyone is shown cheering. He then later becomes an admin and does what a good admin would do, ban real bullys on Miiverse. Caleb21504: Defeats Da Badmins and shoves them into a train with no controls and ties them up. Soon after, all of the BADmins DIE by the train driving itself off of a bridge! Caleb then maniacally laughs, and then becomes the right hand man to Miiverse's new ruler, Sakurai's Cat. Michael (A chat): liberates the miiversians from certain bans. he is commonly knownfor his "incognito" status when attempting to ban the false reporters by luring them into a vulgar argument and reporting those. he currently sits in miiyoshi's castle waiting for requests and intruders. until one day, the admins tried This Guy: Having overthrown the Admins, This Guy makes Goomy the new administrators of Miiverse. These new admins dragon beam anyone who disobeys them. Then he puts on a grass skirt and does the Hula, because he's weird like that. Steven: "Leave me alone, admins. It is time for your death." *Kicks admins off cliff* Steven is then elected as Miiverse admin, and he swears to Bigley that he will never ban a single user, and all reports will be ignored. Hatty then comes to Steven's throne and says "Congratulations on becoming an admin. Shall we have one last fight?" Steven says "Hm. Yes. Get ready! *Pulls out katana*" It then triggers a round in the castle against Hatty. If you beat him, it will trigger a cutscene where Hatty is then found rolling fast on the floor from a hit, and when he stops, he says "Ugh... You have grown a lot stronger since the last time we fought..." Steven then says "You have grown quite stronger too. You almost had me there!" If Hatty beats you, it will trigger a cutscene where Steven gets launched in the air with a face of pain, and he says "AUUUUUGH!!! You're...too...strong for me..." he then hits the ground. Hatty says "Give up yet?" Steven says "Yes... I...accept...defeat..." Hatty then says "You need a little more training. May the power of Bigley be with you." Hatty then walks away. Dunsparce: Having defeated the admins, dunsparce kindly offers everyone an icon of their beautifully disproportionate face. However, little does the player know that the wait for one is so long they turn into a skeleton while waiting. They shed their outer shell to go fight in the skeleton war, where demons lurk among the peaceful skeleton realm. Trickster: Trickster, Dante, 8-Bit, Felicia, and Hatty are riding on Bigley's back, with Trickster sitting right on Bigley's snout. "Hehe, maybe this whole 'merging of the worlds' thing wasn't so bad after all. C'mon friends, let's return the worlds to their natural, chaotic state!" They all jump off, as we get a cool shot of them falling! Osamaniqua/Obamaniqua: After defeating the final boss, Osamaniqua lays his Banado down and watches Space Jam. Obamaniqua sits down with him. Michael Jordan descends from valhalla to thank the two slammers for their efforts. They walk into the sunset together, all singing Spooky Scary Skeletons. It's a rather boring ending, actually. Dai: '''After defeating the the final boss, Dai builts a device that will locate and kill Miku requesters. After all the Miku requesters get killed, he then summons Teto Kasane and the two of them enslave the YouTube community. Not as good as the other endings, though. '''Sapphique: '''After defeating the final boss, he summons the Illuminati and is granted one wish. He wishes for his SCP 682 X Lizard from Shadow of the Colossus fanfic to replace the Bill of Rights, then chains SkyShaymin in the bathroom forever much like Hatty did to him so long ago. '''Noodle: She overthrows the badmins, makes shrek her slave, and gives everyone free sushi and noodles. In the bad ending she becomes Shrek's slave. CaliburTek: '''After the fight CaliburTek says to half dead Admin. "Admin I love Nintendo and all but FOR ME TO SPARE YOU Make Mother 4 'w'" Admin then says in Japanese (Ok Ok just spare me!) "Very well bye. Oh yeah and I'm claiming the throne time to fix Miiverse!" '''Miles Edgeworth: Edgeworth is shown investigating an admin's office. "Eureka! What's behind that safe?" It is revealed that the admins plan on banning everyone. Edgeworth then takes the evidence and then concludes, "I knew it. You are nothing but trouble. Take them into questioning, Mr. Gumshoe." Edgeworth says. "Sure thing, and afterwards can they unban me? I done nothing wrong..." Gumshoe says. Shadow9542: '''Shadow is shown texting on his phone in Starbucks to where the Miiverse Admins lab is giving a tour. While on the tour he throws his coffee on the computer and BLOWS Miiverse Admins up while walking out putting on his oversized glasses. '''Player One/Two After beating the admins, he is seen playing a 3DS, and says "These Admin freaks are gone... For good. I won't take their throne... I'll give it to some one who deserves it. I have more work to be done. I proved I'm the strongest, but I don't want power." And walks away. Dr.Eggman: '''Dr. Eggman defeats the admins, he grabs some exploding eggs and kills them for good. Dr.Eggman talks to Noodle and Dr. Fakeman, and they officially create Eggverse! A place with no rules, and all people who are On-Topic gets banned by the new, Eggmins. '''Adam: '''When Adam defeats the Admins, he is rewarded $9000 and uses the money to create The Year of Pikmin and gets to rule Miiverse for that year. He also makes Olimar Top Teir in Super Smash Bros. '''Firebrand: Firebrand is shown on a throne with monsters and zombies surrounding him. "Sire, Arthur is heading this way! What do we do?" One of them said. "Don't worry about him, I can handle him on my own" He raises the holy grail, "Tonight we will feast on his bones!" Firebrand says. "May I interrupt for a moment?" A voice says. Stoney then appears, "We both know you have little chance against him. I will give you the powers to beat him if you kill these users." He then gives him a list of hated users. "So, do we have a deal?" The scene ends with firebrand reading the list and considering it. Moves I'm shocked no one put this ages ago. Movesets will be like Marvel Vs Capcom 3 where there are 4 attacks. 3 for regular ground moves and 1 that sends your enemy flying through the air, allowing you to deal some air combos. Legend: La = light attack Ma = medium attack Ha = hard attack S = spike (launching your oppinent) Adam Identical to his Smashverse Wii U moveset. * B: Punch (10%) * Up B: Big Head: Adam's head turns big. (20-19%) * Down B: Plant a Tree: Simular to the Villager's from Super Smash Bros. (10%) * Side B: Punch and Kick (20%) Trivia * This game is made by Trollurai. * SkyShaymin and Bryan are purposely terrible characters and have the worst stats. At least Adriel has decent specials, but he has the lowest health in the game. * Almost every character has an ending where they defeat the admins, but if you play as the admins, the final boss is a boss rush of all other characters. * Dr. Fakeman at one point can take a Face-Heel Turn and join the Admins. He has two ends in his story where you can either win with the Admins or win against the Admins. * Capcom characters are also pissed at admins. * Hatty is top god tier. * Except for his hypers, Dai is a clone of Iori Yagami (King of Fighters). * A giant Admin is the final boss. * Noodle's brother Slendy is an optional boss. * Sakurai's cat is the most powerful character. * Volnutt's ending references Stoney's old account which was named "Volnutt". * This also came out on Wii U 3ds PS4 ShrekBox Portable And Shrekdos 942343 Stages Post a picture of the stage and post the song that plays with it. Maybe a description on where the fight takes place in the stage if it isn't already obvious. Stage Pictures Ssbcommunity.jpg|SSB Community. Your in this Smashy looking area where their are a group of rejected smash characters on the side, cheering you on and Sakurai posting POTDs that people are looking at. Wt.jpg|World tournament In this stage the crowd is cheering both you and your enemy on. Rarely they will throw healing items to both you and your enemy. Roof.jpg|couldn't find a better picture Youtube_community.png| Youtube Community. In this stage, a bunch of anime people start cheering you on and random Youtube videos can be playing on a screen above you. Mahswamp.jpg Imagess.jpg|The Ace Attorney character's stage Kattleox.jpg New_york_alley_by_crunklen-d5osfzd.jpg Bandicam_2014-09-06_11-08-00-080.jpg Bruh_chill_das_way_2_spooopy.jpg Samuraicat.jpg|thumb|left|The cat's watching... In this stage if Sakurai's Cat is not fighting he'ill appear as a stage hazard attacking you and your enemy. Their will also be Pikmin in the background as well as Olimar and Louie, collecting stuff. Cokaine.jpg|Nostalgic's stage. In this stage, the workers will randomly be throwing Coca-Cola bottles at the players. If your playing as Nostalgic the bottles will heal you. Battlefeld.jpg Tooty hoe.jpg|This stage actually has three different names. In the original, it was Noodle's house, in the DLC pack, it was called Pasta City, and in the port to the Eggbox 360, it was known as Big Bowl O' Noodles. Mall.jpg Village.jpg Space_Jam.jpg|Obamaniqua and Osamaniqua's stage. From their favorite movie, it's the Space Jam set!|183x183px Honeycrisp-Apple.jpg|This is Caleb21504's stage. Worms will occasionally come up and try to eat you. YOU WANNA EAT THAT DELICIOUS APPLE, DON'T YOU?!?!?!? LuminanceCity.png|Dai's stage. The screenshot was from MUGEN. Space.jpg|This is the stage you fight Admin, the final boss, in. You are fighting for the fate of both worlds. Storebuoos.jpg|This is Shadow's stage because he lives in starbucks. Debate.jpg|Random polls are taken throughout the fight. The winning side gets stat boosts Occulus_rift.jpg|Bala's signature stage G.jpg Uajseijsad.jpg Namek.jpg North_Pole_Picture_Thing.jpg|The Christmas stage because why the fuck not, is the North Pole. On the original it was titled "North Pole", but Shrektendo and Trollurai ran into copyright issues with The North Pole Company Trademark Registered Copyright, so it was called "Snow Valley With Random Red People in it" on all other versions and they are yet to have run into copyright issues again. Stage Music "Chocolate Rain" Original Song by Tay Zonday|SSB Community's music Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 - World Tournament (Z Theme)|World Tournament's music Tatsunoko VS Capcom - The OST - Theme of Batsu|Music for this stage ガチムチ動画男尻祭2 - BOY NEXT YEAR - Instrumental ver|Youtube Community's song Smash Mouth - All Star (Instrumental)|Shrek's Swamp music 02 - 成歩堂龍一 ～異議あり! 2001-cinema ver. (Objection 2001) Tatsunoko VS Capcom - The OST - Theme of Megaman Volnutt Dubstep Urbanstep - Unreachable (ft. Em Bollon) Marvel Vs. Capcom 2 - Training Room (Looped) Spooky Scary Skeletons (Remix) - Extended Mix Keyboard Cat - KLBI Techno Remix-0 Passion Pit - "Sleepyhead" (Official Music Video) Pikmin 2 Titan Dweevil Full Version Download]]Pikmin 2 Titan Dweevil Full Version Download Vegetable Valley - Kirby's Adventure|The Other music you can set for the stage. Rival Battle - Metal Sonic (Stardust Speedway Bad Future JP) - Sonic Generations Music Extended|The normal music for the stage. You can also set it to Vegetable Valley from Kirby. Willamette Parkview Mall - Tatsunoko vs. Capcom Ultimate All-Stars Music Extended-0 Naruto Soundtrack - The Raising Fighting Spirit Space Jam Theme Song-2|SPACE JAM!!!!!!!!! Rick Astley - Never Gonna Give You Up Top of the Pops 1987|Caleb's favorite song, the one and only, Never Gonna Give You Up! 【UK Hardcore】MAX COVERI - RUNNING IN THE 90'S (Skyler Mix)|The Luminance City BGM. This isn't Vocaloid music, but eh. Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale - Polygon Man Theme (Extended)|Yes, it's PSAllstars music, but give the soundtrack a change, dang it. Turnabout Jazz Soul - Track 8 - Godot - The Fragrance of Dark Coffee Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Phoenix Wright AIRMAN STAGE - Super Smash Bros. 3DS A Koopa's Revenge Music Final Boss|more like final fantasy music... Final Fantasy IX OST - Dark Messenger Dragon Ball Z Budokai - Challengers (Planet Namek) Extended Theme|DBZ music at its finest. Much epic. Such battle. All I Want For Christmas is a Space Jam By Charles Carey|Music provided by Charles Carey, along with that sick cover. DAT COVER. Character Hyper Combos Hyper Combos (Or super moves if you perfer) for each character are listed here. If any video or picture that showcases it are avalible you can post it, otherwise just describe it if neither are avalible. The Lvl number determines how much super meter the attack consumes. Ryu: Lvl 1: Shinkuu Hadouken Lvl 1: Shinkuu Tatsumaki Senpukyaku Lvl 3: Shin Shoryuken Lvl 1: Hado Kakusei Lvl 1: Shin Hadouken Lvl 1: Shin Tatsumaki Senpukyaku Mega Man Volnutt: Lvl 1: Machine Gun Lvl 1: Drill Lvl 3: Shining Lazer Frank West: Lvl 1: The Real Mega Buster Lvl 1: Dead Rising Lvl 2: Big Bad Explosion Lvl 3: Zombie Charge Goku: Lvl 1: Kaioken Kamehameha Lvl 1: Meteor Combination Lvl 3: Spirit Bomb Goku also has a super saiyan move that he can transform into and it allows access to new moves. Ssj: Lvl 1: Super kamehameha Lvl 1: Meteor smash Lvl 3: Angry kamehameha Stoney: Lvl 1: Rapid Punch. Stoney gets enraged and rapidly punches foward, which has high knockback. Lvl 1: Operation Nintendo Stoney brings out a Wii U (Or 3DS in his C. Stoney alt) and blasts the opponent with a beam that streams from the system. Lvl 3: Back to hell with ya! Stoney lets himself loose and charges. If he makes contact with the opponent, he will jab several times before kneeing them in the gut. He then plants a C4 and walks away before it explodes. Trickster: Lvl 1: Smile, darn ya, smile! Trickster pulls off his smile and throws it as a boomerang. Lvl 2: Behold! Trickster pulls off his mask, and shouts 'Behold! Optic Blast!'. Much optic blasting ensues. Lvl 3: Bahahaha! Trickster grabs his opponent, and laughs. As he laughs, waves of energy blast off of him, until the screen shatters in game, hurting his opponent. The Bard: Lvl 1: You make a nice waifu! Bard makes a quick drawing and yeah bombs come flying from the sky. Lvl 1: Thousand Island Spray Bard takes out some 1000 Island Dressing and sprays it all over the opponent. It's like the shinkuu hadouken. Lvl 3: Miiverse After Dark Bard summons some tentacles which hold the opponent as they whip him/her and then Bard throws twinkies and pickles at the enemy. This Guy: Lvl 1: Dragon Breath This Guy summons a Goomy, who burns the opponent. Lvl 1: Doodle This Guy grabs his stylus, and repeatedly scribbles onto the opponent. Lv 3: Dragon Beam This Guy summons a Goodra, who fires a huge Dragon Beam to hurt the opponent. Dai: Lvl 1: ROCKET LAUNCHER Dai gets a rocket launcher and spams the living hell out of it. Lvl 2: Photon Laser Cannon Dai pulls out a Photon Cannon and fires it at the enemy. Lvl 3: Vocaloid Chorus Dai summons every single Vocaloid and UTAUloid in existence and they all begin to sing. The singing is so good/bad (depending on whether you like Vocaloid music or not), musical notes flood the screen and damage the opponent. (This hyper is a screen filler, making it insanely difficult to dodge. Also, this attack does MORE damage if you block it) CaiburTek: Lvl 1: Hero Mode CaliburTek goes Hero mode to do a flashy epic Strong move. Lvl 1: Yoyo'd CaliburTek swings his Yoyo around the opponent and nearly chokes them to death. Lvl 3: God Tier Combo CaliburTek uses his Time powers To freeze the opponent in time and attack them rapidly. At the same time Casting PK Starstorm Omega making it the strongest Hyper combo. Miles Edgeworth: Lvl 1: Gunshoe to the rescue! Dectective Gumeshoe will aid Edgeworth by charging in which covers full screen. Lvl 1: DL-6 Incident Edgeworth suddenly gets a flashback of the DL-6 incident which causes an elevator to come crashing down from the sky. Lvl 3: Rebuttal Edgeworth suspects the opponent of commiting a crime, so he attacks them with his logic and then the opponent breaks-down and falls. Phoenix Wright Lvl 1: Steel Samurai Maya Smelting Lvl 1: Order in The Court! Lvl 3: Ace Attorney. Noodle Level 1: Sushi stream Noodle summons six sushis with the colors of the chaos emeralds and eats them, making her go super-fast for a temporary amount of time (depending on how long you charged it) Level 2: Noctopus Noodle summons a giant octopus made of spaghetti which then proceeds to chase the other player and grab them, shaking them in the air for as long as the move was charged or longer if the other player does not try to escape. Level 3: NoodleFace Noodle turns into Kirby Noodleface and turns the other player's face into noodleface, which will not allow them to move for 5 seconds and will warp their controls for the rest of the battle. Caleb21504: Level 1: SUPAH EPOC LITSABAH Caleb summons a supah epoc litsabah and slashes at the other player repeatedly. After every slash that hits the enemy the enemy becomes stunned; making them more vulnerable to attacks. Level 2: Mega Fireball Caleb shoots a HUGE green fireball across the stage. This attack is very hard to dodge, considering it hones in on you (like Sonic's Homing Attack). Level 3: Rick Astley Dance Moves Never Gonna Give You Up starts playing and Caleb starts to dance like Rick Astley. This creates a forcefield-esque thing that bounces any attack back and if touched, shoots you straight up into the air, dealing a ton of damage. shadow9542: Level 1: Coffee Cup spill Shadow is holding his scolding Coffee and spills it all over you for maximum damage. Level 2: Glasses Throw Shadow throws his glasses and they ram into your face dealing damage through the roof. Level 3: Burning Weave Shadow's hair grows so long and it sets itself on fire. Shadow twists around hitting anyone in the process dealing an instant K.O. Bala Level 1: Cycone Spiral Bala spins rapidly, making a huge, sharp tornado around him that travels the disance of the battlefield. Level 2: Ultra Punch A super powerful blow similar to the Jolt Haymaker, but with dynamic camera angles. Appearence depends on costume: *Normal: Standard red energy *Red: Red Red energy *Attorney: Holding a gavel *Dragonfire: Flames *Super Hero: Yellow star energy *Scout: Holding Bonk soda Level 3: Quest of Heroes Bala pulls out a notebook and sketches character from the Quest of Heroes, a story he made. The characters come to life and ambush the opponent. Sonic: Lvl 1: Sonic Spinball Lvl 1: Sonic Wind Lvl 3: Super Sonic Fulgore: Lvl 1: Lazer Site Fulgore lazer blasts the opponent to death. Lvl 1: Machine Morph Fulgore morphs into a machine and shoots the opponent rapidly Lvl 3: Ultra Combo In true Killer Instinct fashion, Fulgore attacks the opponent without rest until he finally finishes them with an uppercut and a lazer blast. Mario: Lvl 1: Mario Finale Mario does his final smash from smash bros where he shoots massive fire from his hands. Lvl 1: Hammer Bros Mario takes out his hammer and rapidly strikes the opponent with it and ends it with a smash. Lvl 2: Starman Mario is granted invincibility for a short period of time. Lvl 3: Mario Bros Mario calls in Luigi to help him fight by trapping the opponent and throwing everything they got: First fire flowers the enemy, then hammer bros, and finishes with a super punch from both of them. Luigi leaves afterwards. Scorpion: Lvl 1: Toasty! Lvl 1: Hellfire Combo Lvl 3: Hellish Brutality Koopa Troopa: Lvl 1: Go-Kart Slam Lvl 1: Hyper Flash Kick Lvl 3: Shun Koopa Satsu Player One Lvl 1: NES Controller - Launches a barade of attacks with NES Controller Lvl 2: Cartridge Rain - NES Cartridges start to rain Lvl 3: Sega VR - Puts the Sega VR and shoots a big laser Dr.Eggman: Lvl 1: Egg Throw Lvl 2: Badnik Attack Lvl 3: Five Knights of Shovels Adam: Lvl 1: Pikmin Spam- A bunch of Pikmin fly through the screen. Lvl 2: Bulborb Ride- A giant Bulborb comes down and stomps the other fighter. Lvl 3; End of Day- Same as Olimar's final smash in Super Smash Bros. Admin: Lvl 1 : Warning - A huge Ban warning message falls down to the sky and smashes the other fighter. Lvl 2 : Ban Orb - Admin summons a flying orb that if the other fighter touches, he/she will get a tempban and wont move for the next 2-6 seconds. Lvl 3 : Consoled - Admin shoots a gigantic Ban Orb that if the player touches, will automatically be KO'd. (This move is banned in tournaments) Secret Bosses In the arcade mode (Or Story Mode : Worlds Collide) of course you fight Admin at the end, however under certain conditions, you can fight the following secret fights. Bosses do have movesets too, but they can't be controlled. You Red and Black Admin from the ban message: How to trigger: Beat Story Mode : Worlds Colide on Insane difficulty. He is just like the admin, only stronger and has more moves. 2Spooky: How to trigger: Manage to defeat your opponent in under 1 minute in the Spooky Graveyard stage. 2Spooky has strong moves that involve spooking you so much, it hurts. Broly: How to trigger: Beat arcade mode on Very Hard difficulty without using a continue. Broly's fight has 3 phases: Base, Super saiyan, and legendary super saiyan. Slendy How to unlock: Beat all modes with Noodle. Steverly the Evil Pikmin How to unlock: 100% the game with Adam. He is the evil clone of steve and will not troop for you. Beware his dedicaton! Biography The biography about each character, originated series, DOB, real name, occupation, etc. Also stats such as IQ, fighting ability, strength, speed, and stamina. Ryu: Real Name: Ryu Occupation: Fighter Weapons: His fists First appearance: Street Fighter (Fighting Street in North America) DOB: July 21, 1964 IQ: 3/7 Strength: 4/7 Speed: 2/7 Stamina: 3/7 Fighting Ability: 5/7 Profile: Ryu is known as one of the most dedicated fighters around. He trained for years with Ken and circled the globe, fighting any stranger who challanges him. He also participates in any tournament he finds to find a challange. CaliburTek: Real Name: (Different every time changes as a joke.) Occupation: Nothin' DOB: Febuary 24, 2000 Weapons: Fist, Feet PSI and A Shadow Sword First Apperence: 3DSPlaza IQ: 3.5/7 Strength 1/7 Speed: 5/7 Stamina: 1/7 Fighting Ability: 6.5/7 PSi: 7/7 (Only one to have this.) Profile: A regular slightly popular user on Miiverse dedicated to memes and such and basically to have fun his moveset is built from stuff he likes. Caleb21504: Real Name:Caleb Occupation:GOING TO PLAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 DOB:February 15, 1999 Weapons:Fists, 6 Shooter Gun, A Licky Boom Boom Down, Epic Rick Astley Dance Moves First Appearance:Miiverse IQ:5.5/7 Strength:5/7 Speed:4/7 Stamina:2/7 Fighting Ability:6/7 Profile:Caleb21504 is a Miiverse User who is dedicated to the area. He became a fighter from learning the dark arts of trolling and memes (his fighting style to this day). He lives on his apple (which is also a stage in this game). Stoney: Real Name: Stoney Brandon Garza Occupation: Being bored to death... oh, and school. Weapons: Bottled-up emotion, Fists, Anything availible. First Appearance: Miiverse of 2012 DOB: 4, 18, 1999 IQ: 5/7 Strength: 3/7 Speed: 2/7 Stamina: 4/7 Fighting Ability: 5/7 Profile: One of the more early users (and most experienced ones) of Miiverse, Stoney sure knows his way around. He isn't active much due to his fear of the admins. He surely is good at keeping his feelings to himself, as a result, he can control himself even when he's furious. Dai: Real Name: Daiki Kikina Occupation: Singer Weapons: Is an Iori Yagami clone in this game, but he can use rocket launchers and Photon Cannons First Appearance: October 1st, 2014. IQ: 2.5/7 Strength: 3/7 Speed: 5/7 Stamina: 4/7 Special: 6.5/7 Fighting Ability: 5.5/7 Profile: Some shitty green-haired OC. I'm too lazy to write anything else. Shadow9542: Real Name: TBA Occupation: Hipster Weapons: Oversized Glasses and Death Weave First Appearance: 1492 IQ: 6/7 Strength: 4/7 Speed: 5.5/7 Stamina: 3.5/7 Special: 7/7 Fighting Ability: 5.5/7 Profile: Has the strongest special in the game, throws Coffee cups, and has Glasses and Masks for Alts. Bala: Real name: Baladev Wreiss Occupations: Animator, Digital Artist, High school student, Defence Attorney Weapons: Various swords depending on costume: Silver sword, Golden Blade, Wooden Sword of Justice, Sword of the Blue Eagle, Flame Blade, Baseball Bat First Appearence: Captain Awesome Chronicles (2011) DOB: July 26th, 1999 IQ: 6.5/7 Strength: 3.5/7 Speed: 5/7 Stamina: 2/7 Special: 4/7 Fighting Ability: 6/7 Bio: Bala is just an average teenager who loves digital art and is handy with a sword. Er- no, he was born as the last Fire mage in the Feudal Japanese land of Belegur. Wait, no. He's a defence attorney who turns around seemingly-impossible-to-prove-the-defendant-innocent trials. Actually, um, isn't he a decendant of a mystical tribe who has amazing powers activated by red shades. Uh... right! Bala lives many lives thoughout dimentions and bringing justice. He is a talented swordsman with a great mind. However, his mind isn't often used effectively on account of his hot-blooded nature. This Guy: Real name: Guy Goomington Occupation: Artist Weapon: a Goomy First appearance: Miiverse, 21/09/2013 DOB: 21/09 IQ: 2/7 Strength: 3/7 Speed: 4.5/7 Stamina: 5/7 Special:3/7 Profile: This Guy is some random artist on Miiverse. He's obsessed with Goomy for some reason, and often spams random shit on the Smash Bros Community. He is rarely seen without his Goomy partner. Player One DOB: Unknown. First Appearance: Miiverse, April 2014. IQ: 5/7 Strenght: 4/7 Speed: 6/7 Stamina: 4/7 Special: 6/7 Profile: A random guy that uses controller as main weapons. He's way serious, and sometimes he is Player Two. Dr.Eggman: DOB: July 26th, 1991 IQ: 7/7 Strength: 5/7 Speed: 3/7 Stamina: 4/7 Special: 5/7 Profile: The evil and all powerful Ivo Robotnik is a genius. He controls an army of Badniks and Eggbots! He also loves eggs Adam: Real Name: Adam L. Derp DOB: Miiverse, 11/16/2013 Weapon: His Hands Mii Class: Brawler IQ: 4/7 Strength: 6/7 Speed: 5/7 Stamina: 3/7 Special: 7/7 Fighting Ability: 6/7 Profile: Your average Miiverse user who likes to follow along on any (good) adventures. Totodile DOB: Miiverse, 10/26/2014 Weapon: Pure Chaos and Pie Mii Class: Brawler IQ: 7/7 Strength: 4/7 Speed: 1/7 Stamina: 4/7 Special: 5/7 Fighting Ability: 5/7 Profile: ☀Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokémon, The 2nd hero of light, the founder of New Hotel Bigley, The god of Bacon and Pie, and The last Frontier Brain of the Miiverse Pokemon Battle Frontier, this guy is not known as much as others but he has some creativity to his madness. Something he says alot is WERE ALL BOZOS ON THIS BUS! know body knows what the heck that means but he says it any ways... Ultimate Miiverse vs. Capcom Ultimate Miiverse vs. Capcom is a port of Miiverse vs. Capcom to the Shrexbox 369. Ultimate Miiverse vs. Capcom is $20 more than its counterpart and comes with a purple skin for Firebrand and a box with trollurai's autograph. It got 1/10 from IGN "Not as good as the first one." Miiverse vs Capcom Origins Miiverse vs Capcom is basically the original arcade game, but with minor changes like unlockables, few new characters, and online. Capcom really wanted some money. This also refers to the comic book of the same name (Seen to the right) Game ModesCategory:Do you hear that? That is the sound of a thousand dongs expanding this way Here are the game modes for it. Arcade Mode Simular to Smash Bros.'s classic mode but in a different style. You can take your own path in a mini hub world and fight anyone in any order. Online In Online you can play with friends, compete with Random People, and compete in tournaments. (For Fun and For Glory modes are also available.) History Mode Similar to Super Smash Bros. Wii U/3DS's All-Star mode where you fight certain characters that DOB in that certain timeline. Story Mode : Worlds Collide Play through the story mode as certain characters kinda like Dead or Alive 5 or Mortal Kombat 9. PLOT OF STORY MODE : WORLDS COLLIDE CURRENTLY IN PROGRESS *Insert a picture of Bob the Builder here* Character themes Character themes play exclusively when you fight these characters in arcade mode instead of the song that should be playing for the set stage. Below are the themes for each character. Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Ryu|Ryu's theme Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Chun-Li|Chun Li's theme Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Firebrand|Firebrand's theme Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Frank West|Frank West's theme Shrek - Fairytale (extended version)|Shrek's theme Wizzy's Special Upload-The Theme Of Sonic|Sonic's theme Stone Cold Theme Song|Stoney's theme Stage Select - Super Smash Bros. 3DS|Adam's theme Wizzy's Special Upload-The Theme Of Link|Link's theme Wizzy's Special Upload The Theme Of Kirby|Kirby's theme Wizzy's Special Upload-The Theme Of Koopa Troopa|Koopa Troopa's theme Super Mario Bros. Theme (techno remix)|Mario's theme Snow - Informer 1992|LuigiDude's theme Let's Listen- Mega Man 3 (NES) - Spark Man Stage (Extended)|Player Two's Theme Category:Fan Games